Total Drama: Viewers Pick
by Ironwood811
Summary: No Introduction for the characters. It's the 38 original characters. You vote. Updating about every 3 days. So start voting.
1. Start the Voting

So here are the characters you can vote for:

Alejandro

Anne Maria

B

Beth

Blaineley

Brick

Bridgette

Cameron

Cody

Courtney

DJ

Dakota

Dawn

Duncan

Eva

Ezekiel

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Heather

Izzy

Jo

Justin

Katie

Leshawna

Lightning

Lindsay

Mike

Noah

Owen

Sadie

Sam

Scott

Sierra

Staci

Trent

Tyler

Zoey

Peace,

Ironwood811


	2. Bye Bye Chatter Mouth

Chris-Welcome to Total Drama: Viewers Pick!

Duncan-Seriously Mclean, we have to do another season

Beth-Yeah, I want to go

Beth tries to go, but gets electrocuted.

Beth-Ow!

Chris-You can't leave, it's in your contracts.

Chris chuckles evilly

Scott-Can we just get on with this. I know everybody hates me, so the sooner I get out of here, the better.

Chris-Okay, before we start does anybody have any questions?

Sadie raises her hand.

Chris-What do you want chubby twin?

Sadie-What do we get if we win?

Katie-Good question BFFL!

Sadie-I know right. By the way, we are so going to win this season

Katie & Sadie-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!

Everyone glares at the twins with their ears plugged.

Chris-Will you SHUT UP!

Katie & Sadie become quiet

Chris-Anyways, the winner gets $10,000,000

Dawn-Do you know how many animals I can save with that money.

DJ-I would do the same thing with the money. I love animals. Meet Bunny the 5th.

Dawn-Awe, he's so cute.

Chris-Lets get on now. The clock is ticking and I don't want to miss Walking of the Dead.

Dawn & DJ-Sorry Chris

Chris-Anyways, if I give you marshmallow, your safe. These first marshmallows are for the people who got no votes.

Staci-You know, my GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT UNCLE invented marshmallows. Before that people ate nothing around the fire. OOH, AND MY GREAT GREAT GRE-

Everyone-Shut Up

Chris-Anyways, The first marshmallows go to...Beth, Trent, Zoey, Owen, Justin, Izzy, Sam, Dakota, Harold, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Anne Maria, Bridgette, Brick, Dawn, Jo, and Lindsay.

Zoey-Mike got a vote!

Mike-It's okay Zoey.

Chris-Whoever didn't get a marshmallow yet, that means that you got one vote or more. The next three people who get marshmallows are...

...

...

...

...

...

DJ

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tyler, and...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Mike.

Zoey-Yeah, Mike's safe.

Chris-Also safe is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Leshawna, Gwen, Eva...

...

...

...

...

...

Geoff, Noah...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Cameron, Sierra, and Blaineley.

Blaineley-Wow! I'm stunned. I thought that I'd be out first.

Sierra-Yeah, more time with my Codykins

Cody-Oh Boy

Gwen-Sorry Cody (chuckles)

Chris-Next to be safe is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ezekiel...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Lightning...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Heather...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

and Courtney.

Chris-Now the rest of you is the Bottom 5, Duncan, B, Alejandro, Staci, and Scott. The next male safe is...(Staci looks said because of this)...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

B

Chris-Also safe is...Duncan...and Scott. So the Bottom two this week is Alejandro and Staci. Who is going to be the world's most hated total drama character? (Alejandro looks confident, but you can tell that he's worried. Staci is sweating massively.) The most hated character who is leaving right now is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Staci.

Staci-DANG IT

Chris-Wow Staci, How does it feel to be the biggest loser on total drama?

Staci-You know my GREAT GREAT GREAT UNCLE invented losers, before that there were winners and people who don't win.

Chris-Good to know? (sarcastically said with chuckles) Here comes the helicopter of shame.

Staci-My GREAT GRE- (Staci gets duck taped by Courtney)

Courtney-JUST SHUT UP!

Leshawna-I can't believe I'm saying this, but I love you Courtney, she was getting on my last nerve.

Gwen-I know right.

Staci-mmmmmmmm!

The helicopter of shame comes down.

Chris and Courtney throw Staci in it.

Chris-What an exciting episode. What will happen next. Will Courtney become nice?

Courtney-Hey

Chris-Will Dawn and DJ become an item? Will Scott ever be nice?

Scott-No Thanks Mclean

Chris-Anyways, All questions will be answered, next time on Total Drama: Viewers Pick

Voting:

Gwen 1

Noah 1

Leshawna 1

Geoff 1

DJ 1

Tyler 1

Blaineley 1

Sierra 1

Eva 1

Mike 1

Cameron 1

Heather 2

Ezekiel 2

Lightning 2

Courtney 3

B 3

Duncan 3

Scott 4

Alejandro 4

**Staci 8**

Out:

**38th Staci**

Still In:

Alejandro

Anne Maria

B

Beth

Blaineley

Brick

Bridgette

Cameron

Cody

Courtney

DJ

Dakota

Dawn

Duncan

Eva

Ezekiel

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Heather

Izzy

Jo

Justin

Katie

Leshawna

Lightning

Lindsay

Mike

Noah

Owen

Sadie

Sam

Scott

Sierra

Trent

Tyler

Zoey

P.S. For now on, you can vote for a max. of 2 people and they have to be different people.

Peace,

Ironwood811


	3. Adios Amigo

Chris-Welcome to Total Drama: Viewers Pick! Last time, we had sparks fly between DJ and Dawn. Also, Courtney actually did something awesome, which was duck tape Staci, who got eliminated. Thank God, she was getting annoying. Who will be next to go? Can I look even more handsomer, probably? All questions are answered on Total Drama: Viewers Pick!

_theme song plays_

Chris-Okay if you get a marshmallow that means you got no votes. Mike, Dawn, Brick, Geoff, DJ, Zoey, Harold, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Noah, Leshawna, Tyler, Owen, Bridgette, Cameron, Cody, Dakota, Sam, Eva, Izzy, Jo, Lindsay, and Courtney.

Leshawna-You're kidding me, Courtney didn't get a vote.

Courtney-Hey, I thought we were friends?

Leshawna-A little bit, but that doesn't mean the fans forgive you. I'm just shocked.

Courtney-Whatever.

Dawn-DJ were safe. YAY

DJ-YAY

Chris-Is there something we don't know Dawn?

Dawn-Okay, I'll spit it out. Me and DJ are dating.

Everyone-GASP

Dawn and DJ-Its true.

Bridgette-You know, now that you think about it a little, the two animal lovers would make a perfect match.

Noah-Dang it, Dawn, I had feelings for you!

Everyone, again-GASP

Dawn-Sorry Noah, but your aura is rude and sarcastic. I just can't date someone like that.

Chris-Wow, I love this. It is soooooo going to bring up the ratings. Anyways, the other people who are safe are...Trent

Trent-NINE

Chris-Cool down buddy, we still have another 10 minutes to show, so we can't slow down.

Trent-Sorry

Chris-Anyways, also safe is...Gwen...Lightning...and Anne Maria.

Anne Maria-I'm shocked I got a vote anyways, doll face. I mean look at my hair. Its beautiful and it shines. Ugh, I'm mad I got a vote, so I need Vito!

Mike-No thank you.

Anne Maria takes off Mike's shirt.

Mike/Vito-Hey Anne Maria, my beautiful.

Zoey-Oh no you don't!

Zoey puts Mike's shirt on and starts fighting with Anne Maria

Chris-I love this! Anyways, also safe is...B...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ezekiel and Scott.

Scott-I'm not in the bottom 5!

Ezekiel-Shocker, I know right, eh. I thought you woold definitely be in the bottom 5.

Scott-what did you just say?

Ezekiel-Soory.

Scott-You better be.

Scott starts a cat fight with Ezekiel.

Chris-As much as I love this, we only have three minutes left, so lets get on with this.

Anne Maria, Ezekiel, Scott, and Zoey all stop fighting.

Chris-So the bottom 5 this week are Alejandro, Heather, Duncan, Beth, and Blaineley.

Blaineley-Last week was so weird, but now that I'm in the bottom 5, I feel that this should be were I'm at every week.

Chris-First safe is...Heather...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Beth and Duncan...

(Alejandro looked worried, but confident, again, and Blaineley didn't care because she wanted to go anyways, but wouldn't care if she stayed another week.)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...and...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Blaineley.

Blaineley-Whatever.

Alejandro-Dang it. I knew I was mean, but I thought my handsome body would get the girls not to vote for me.

Alejandro takes his shirt off, and girls are amazed, but they all say quietly "don't get fooled."

Justin-That only works me amigo. LOL

Justin takes off his shirt and since the girls know that he's safe, they all run to him, except Heather, who is sad. Alejandro comes by her, and kisses her.

Alejandro-Its okay amiga.

Heather-Thanks for the kiss babe, I'll see you soon.

Alejandro hops on the Helicopter of Shame and flies away.

Chris-Now that Alejandro's gone, will Heather have the urge to date someone else?

Heather-Never. How could you even think about that?

Even though the girls hate Heather, they comfort her because they feel bad for her.

Gwen-How could you Mclean

Lindsay-Yeah, How could you do this to her Clay.

Chris-My name is not Clay, its Chris. How would you like it if I call you LINDA!

Lindsay starts to cry.

Geoff-Dude, your messed up!

Tyler-I'm gonna kill you.

The boys tackle Chris.

Lindsay-Thanks Taylor.

Tyler-Anything for you Lindsay.

Duncan-Another question Chris should ask is if he will be alive next episode?

Owen-Probably not.

Chris-Hey (Chris yells as blood pours out of his mouth)!

Owen then jumps on top of Chris.

Chris-Ow!

Chef-Hey kids can I join?

Chris-Hey, I thought we were friends.

Harold-Shut up Chris, or I will teach you a lesson with my ninja skills.

Cody-Sorry Chef, were good.

Chef-But I have knives.

Everyone-You're in.

Everyone starts throwing knives at Chris's unconscious body.

Cody-I guess we'll see you next time on Total Drama: Viewers Pick!

Voting:

Trent 1

Anne Maria 1

Gwen 1

Lightning 1

Scott 2

Ezekiel 2

Heather 2

B 2

Beth 3

Duncan 3

Blaineley 3

**Alejandro 8**

Out:

**38th Staci**

**37th Alejandro**

Still In:

Anne Maria

B

Beth

Blaineley

Brick

Bridgette

Cameron

Cody

Courtney

DJ

Dakota

Dawn

Duncan

Eva

Ezekiel

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Heather

Izzy

Jo

Justin

Katie

Leshawna

Lightning

Lindsay

Mike

Noah

Owen

Sadie

Sam

Scott

Sierra

Trent

Tyler

Zoey

P.S. You can still vote for a max. of 2 people and they have to be different people. If you vote for the first 8 weeks, then you get 5 votes for 5 weeks. Rules still apply, though. You votes have to be for all different people.

Peace,

Ironwood811


	4. Chris, We Need Help!

Chef-Welcome to Total Drama: Viewers Pick! Last time we heard that Dawn and DJ are dating. Alejandro was voted off. This made Heather sad, but it turned to anger when Chris made fun of her. This made the girls actually comfort Heather. Then, Chris made fun of Lindsay, which got him beaten up by the boys. I joined in and brought knives. Wow, now that is a lot of drama. Will we have even more? Find out on Total Drama: Viewers Pick!

_theme song plays_

Chef-Okay, for people who don't know, Chris is in critical condition and is in the hospital.

Tyler-Dang it! I really wanted him dead.

Chef-Anyways, I'm going to be the host for the next couple of episodes.

Katie & Sadie-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH

Eva-Shut your mouths before I shut them for you!

Katie and Sadie gets scared and shuts up.

Ezekiel-Let's get on with this, eh?

Chef-Good idea Zeke. So the people who have no votes are DJ, Eva, Zoey, Brick, Lindsay, Izzy, Mike, Leshawna, Cameron, Trent, Noah, Sam, Tyler, Dawn, Cody, Gwen, Geoff, Bridgette, Dakota, Harold, and Owen.

Dawn-Yeah

Dawn and DJ start making out.

Geoff-Yeah, were safe Bridggy Bear!

Geoff and Bridgette start making out.

Katie and Sadie-We got a vote!

Katie-But I barely survived without Sadie in season 1!

Sadie-Me too!

Katie-Oh my god, we have so many things in common!

Katie and Sadie-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!

Sadie-Okay, were happy again!

Chef-Also safe is...Jo, Lightning, B, Anne Maria, and Sadie.

Brick-Yeah, Jo is safe!

Jo-Come here maggot

Brick and Jo start making out.

Anne Maria-ANOTHER VOTE! COME HERE VITO!

Mike-NOOOOOOOO!

Mike starts running, while Anne Maria chases him. Zoey chases Anne Maria.

Chef-Also safe is Courtney, Duncan, Sierra, Blaineley, and Katie.

Katie and Sadie-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!

Sierra-Even more Codykins

Blaineley stares blankly, then says "I'm safe?"

Courtney-Duncan, I don't care if we are apart, I still love you.

Courtney starts making out with Duncan.

Leshawna-Dang, that girl has guts

Lindsay-I so agree Lefawna!

Duncan-I'm sorry Gwen!

Gwen-Actually, I have something to tell you.

Duncan-What?

Trent-Don't tell him. NINE!

Gwen-I got back together with Trent after last season.

Everybody-WHAT!

Gwen-I'm sorry, its true.

Trent-Please don't hurt me, Duncan.

Duncan-Don't worry man, because I was cheating on Gwen with Courtney.

Duncan glares at Courtney and looks mad because she let the secret out, but starts to blush.

Courtney-Sorry Gwen, are you okay with this?

Gwen-Whatever.

Beth-Aww this is so sweet. Almost as sweet as me and Brady are.

Izzy-Brady is not real!

Everybody-Didn't you see him at the finale (Total Drama Action)?

Izzy-Sorry, E-Scope was playing with Owen.

Heather-Everybody shut up. Haven't you noticed that some of us are still in jeopardy!

Chef-Anyways, also safe is Heather, Beth, Justin, and

Ezekiel looks worried, and bites his fingernails. Scott doesn't care, knowing that if he doesn't get eliminated this week, then he will next week.

Chef starts to say a name, but no one can make it out.

Noah-Wait a second, Chef are you going to make it more dramatic by making us wait longer?

Chef-No! The last one to get a marshmallow is...wait right here, I'll be right back.

_at the hospital_

Chef-Chris wake up

Chris-What (Chris says in a daze from waking up still)

Chris then fully wakes up.

Chris-Aaaaaaaaaaaah! get away from me!

Chef-Calm down, I don't have any weapons.

Chris-Really?

Chef-Really.

Chris-So what do you want?

Chef-You know how hosting until you get better.

Chris-Uh huh

_rest of conversation gets cut off by cameras_

_at the marshmallow ceremony_

Chef-Okay the last person safe is...,and yes Noah, I'll make it dramatic, is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

neither of you!

Everyone-WHAT?

Chef-Yep, it was a tie in the votes.

Scott-So what happens now? Do we both leave?

Chef-No. Everyone at home votes again, but they can only vote for one of you guys.

Ezekiel-So me and Scott tied in the vote? Why do people vote for me? I'm way nicer then Scott, Blaineley, Courtney, Heather, Duncan, Sierra, Eva, and Anne Maria.

Anne Maria stops chasing Mike and decides to start chasing Zeke.

Scott, Blaineley, Courtney, Heather, Duncan, Sierra, and Eva start chasing him as well.

Chef-So there you have it! So are you Team Scott or Team Zeke? We'll find out next time on Total Drama: Viewers Pick!

Lindsay-Is Ezeb going to be alright?

Tyler-Its Ezekiel, honey.

Lindsay-Thanks Tyler!

Tyler-YOU REMEBERED MY NAME!

Chef-SHUT UP!

Chef giggles and gets embarrassed when he sees that the cameramen caught that.

Chef-Well, bye!

P.S. You only have a day to vote. So are you Team Scott or are you Team Zeke? We'll find out tommorow

Peace,

Ironwood811


	5. Homeschool Just Got Schooled

Chef-Last time on Total Drama: Viewers Pick, we found out that Duncan and Gwen cheated on each other with Trent and Courtney. Ezekiel and Scott became enemies. Anne Maria tried to get Vito again, and the votes were tied between the new enemies, Ezekiel and Scott. Find out which one lost the tiebreaker on Total Drama: Viewers Pick!

_theme song plays_

Chef-Okay, contestants, tell me who you want to leave.

Bridgette-I vote for Zeke, he is no good.

Dawn-I also vote for Scott since he tricked me.

DJ-I pick Scott because my lady picked Scott

B holds up a picture of Scott

Noah-I pick Scott because Dawn picked him.

Dawn-Noah, were not a couple. We could be friends if you want?

Noah-Sure

Zoey-I pick Scott because he made Mike get out

Mike-I pick Scott to.

Anne Maria-I would pick Ezekiel, but he gave me a diamond, and at least tried to impress me, so I'm gonna pick Scott

Jo-I pick Ezekiel

Brick-Ezekiel

Katie-Zeke, he creeps me out.

Sadie-Me too, I vote for Zeke

Katie and Sadie-We agree on everything! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!

Blaineley-Zeke

Gwen-Scott

Trent-Scott

Courtney-Zeke

Duncan-Zeke

Harold-Scott

Leshawna-Zeke

Eva-Scott, because Zeke is at least making an effort to be kinder.

Eva glares at Scott

Lightning-Sha-Zeke. Sha-sorry

Cameron-Scott

Geoff-Scott

Lindsay-I vote for Scobi

Tyler-Its Scott dear, and I vote for Scott too.

Beth-Ezekiel

Cody-Scott because Gwen voted for him.

Gwen rolls her eyes.

Sierra-Lay off my man Gwen, I vote with my Codykins for Scott

Izzy-E-Scope votes for Zeke.

Owen-Izzy your so hot when you do that, but I'm going to vote for Scott

Dakota-Scott, he's totally an evil jerk.

Sam-Scotty

Heather-Ezekiel, because he stole the money from me.

Justin-Zeke

Zoey-So does this mean, Scott's out?!

Chef-No

Everyone-WHAT!

Chef-Your votes don't count! I just wanted to hear your opinions.

Everyone snarls at Chef.

Chef-The votes were 10-6.

Scott-Barely anyone votes or watches this dumb show!

Chef-Shut up or I'll eliminate you too, because Zeke got the 10 votes.

Ezekiel-Aww man! I really thought that I could make it to the top 25!

Ezekiel puts head down, and walks to the helicopter of shame.

Eva-Zeke wait!

Ezekiel-What Eva?

Eva-There's a reason why I voted for Scott.

Ezekiel-Why?

Eva-Because I love you.

Ezekiel-Me too.

Ezekiel and Eva start making out.

Bridgette-Aww, how cute. I love romantic things.

Heather-We know, you said this when Dawn and DJ kissed. Oh look at that, there making out now.

Everyone stares at DJ and Dawn. They stop for a second.

Dawn-What?

Everyone stops staring at them.

Heather-Anyways, we get the point that you love romantic things.

Bridgette-You know, I thought that deep down, in your heart, that you were kind, and I felt sorry for you when you lost Alejandro, but now I don't care so how about you do us a favor and go to him. I mean its only going to be one or two more episodes until you leave anyways.

Noah-Hot!

Bridgette-Shut up Noah!

Bridgette and Heather get in a cat fight.

Ezekiel-Bye guys!

Everyone, but Bridgette and Heather-Bye

Bridgette stops fighting

Bridgette-Bye Zeke!

Bridgette starts fighting again with Heather.

Eva-Bye babe.

Eva kisses Zeke

Eva-I'll see you soon. Do me a favor.

Ezekiel-What?

Eva-Don't go psycho anymore.

Ezekiel-Okay babe.

Ezekiel gets on the helicopter and leaves.

Chef-Wow, now that is what I call drama. I have some news.

Katie-What is it Chef.

DJ-Is it that your my Dad

DJ slams his hand to his mouth.

Chef-I told you not to say that Deej.

DJ-Sorry

Everyone gasps.

Chef-Okay, since that's out, I want to say to Dawn that I'm okay with you dating my son. Anyways the news is that Chris is coming back next time.

Everyone-NO!

Beth-Come on Chef, can we do anything about it.

Chef-No, but there is good news.

Everyone-What! (they said anxiously)

Chef-You know how I was the co-host before, being embarrassed with the pink tutu and all.

Everyone-Yeah

Chef-Well I'm the new host and now he's the co-host.

Chris comes out in a tutu

Chef-Please welcome back, Chris.

Chris-You'll pay for this Chef and if any of you laugh, I'm suing you!

Everyone starts laughing.

Duncan-I thought I'd hate this season, but now I know that I'm going to love it.

Chef-LOL! Who will be eliminated next time? Probably Scott

Scott-Whatever

Chef-Anyways, see you next time on Total Drama: Viewers Pick!

Votes:

Scott 6

**Ezekiel 10**

Out:

**38th Staci**

**37th Alejandro**

**36th Ezekiel**

Still In:

Anne Maria

B

Beth

Blaineley

Brick

Bridgette

Cameron

Cody

Courtney

Dakota

Dawn

DJ

Duncan

Eva

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Heather

Izzy

Jo

Justin

Katie

Leshawna

Lightning

Lindsay

Mike

Noah

Owen

Sadie

Sam

Scott

Sierra

Trent

Tyler

Zoey

P.S. You can have 2 votes but each have to be for different people.

Peace,

Ironwood811


	6. Red-Headed Devil Is Gone!

Chef-Last time on Total Drama: Viewers Pick, there was a catfight between Bridgette and Heather. Also, we found out that Eva liked Ezekiel, and Ezekiel likes Eva. The relationship on-screen lasted a couple minutes because Ezekiel was eliminated. Who will be eliminated next? Find out on Total Drama: Viewers Pick!

Chris-Hey, that's my line!

Chef-Just shut up and get your tutu on!

Chris-You can't make me.

Chef-You're under contract. Contracts, you gotta love them.

Chris-That's my line too!

Chef-Do it!

Chris comes on-screen in the tutu

_theme song plays_

Chef-Lets get down to business. The people with no votes are Cody, Dakota, Trent, Lindsay, Owen, Tyler, Bridgette, Brick, Beth, Geoff, Izzy, Harold, Sam, and Katie.

Katie-Come on Chef, continue.

Chef-That's it.

Everyone-That's it!

Chef-Yep!

Dawn-Wait, so me and DJ got votes.

Zoey-Me and Mike, too!

Anne Maria-Me too!

Zoey-Oh Anne Maria, we expected you to get votes because you have been a total b****!

Anne Maria-Shut up!

Anne Maria and Zoey get into a catfight.

Chef-How many times are they going to do that. Also safe is Leshawna, B, Cameron,

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Gwen, Jo, Mike, Eva, Justin,

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Anne Maria, Noah, DJ, and Dawn.

Anne Maria-Ha! I'm safe and you're not, so that means you got more votes.

Zoey-Aw, really?

Mike-Its okay Zo.

Chef-Noah, the person who voted for you said that you make them angry.

Noah-Whatever!

Chef-Also, Dawn and DJ, the person who voted for you said that you guys are the _new Gidgette_, and that they don't like it.

Bridgette glares into the camera.

Bridgette-What's that supposed to mean.

Heather-Isn't it obvious, it means that they make-out too much, like you guys do.

Bridgette-I wouldn't be talking Heather, at least I don't date an a**, but I guess its a perfect match, because you're an a** too!

Heather-How dare you!

Heather and Bridgette start fighting.

Chef-Okay, for now, on, my lovely assistant, Chris, will hand out the marshmallows.

Chris-No I'm not!

Chris comes out, and everyone laughs at his tutu.

Chef-Contracts!

Chris-Ugh!

Chef-Next safe is Zoey.

Zoey gets handed a marshmallow by Chris.

Zoey-Nice look Chris.

Everyone laughs at them.

Chris-Stop guys, I'm emotionally hurt!

Duncan-Now you know how we felt.

Leshawna-Yeah baby, not only were we mentally hurt, but also physically and spiritually hurt.

Chef-Also safe is Heather, Sierra, and Sadie.

Sadie-Yeah, I'm safe.

Katie and Sadie-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!

Chef-I'd watch out if I were you, Sadie.

Katie-Why, Sadie's the best?

Chef-Because someone said that Katie would be better off without you, and another one said that it would give Katie a better chance for love.

Katie-I already found love.

Everyone-Who?

Katie-Sadie.

Everyone-WHAT!?

Beth-So you guys are gay?

Katie-No, no, no. We both agreed, that tonight we would try to go in the bed together, so we could see if we are bisexual. That's also why I'm dating Noah.

Everyone gasped, even Sadie.

Dawn-But he was obsessing with me, just last episode.

Noah-Yeah, but that's when I gave up. I decided to open my options, and then I saw Katie, and I was like 'Ooh La La!'

Chef-Anyways, this week's bottom 5 are Lightning, Duncan, Scott, Courtney, and Blaineley.

Scott looked like he didn't care. Lightning looked confused. Duncan looked a little worried. Courtney also looked worried and hugged Duncan. Duncan returned the hug. Blaineley was sweating massively. Many campers were disgusted by this.

Heather-And I thought that Owen was the sweaty oaf.

Lindsay-Good one Helen!

Blaineley-Hey, I heard that!

Chef-Courtney, Duncan, and Lightning, You're safe! I'm going to be nice and let Chris do the last one.

Chris-Thanks Chef! The last marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Blaineley.

Blaineley waves her arms in the air, not realizing that her arm pits are also massively sweating.

Blaineley-Woo hoo!

Everyone starts laughing, and Blaineley notices the sweat.

Blaineley-Stop!

Blaineley starts crying, but while she is crying, sweat gets in her eyes.

Blaineley-Ow! My eyes!

Everyone laughs louder.

Blaineley-That's it, I quit!

Chris-Whatever.

Scott-Just pull up the helicopter, so me and sweat bag can go.

Blaineley-Shut up!

Helicopter of Shame comes. Scott and Blaineley hop on. It starts to leave, when Chef takes a net and puts it around Blaineley, and it snatches her.

Chef-No quitting!

Everyone, even Blaineley, except Chef-Aww!

Duncan-Come on Chef, we really wanted her gone!

Chef-Well, I got some good news then. Since she attempted to quit. she gets one extra vote counted to her. Since she was in the bottom 2, she'll probably be gone next week.

Courtney-Thank god!

Chef-Also, Chris, a viewer said that you're rocking that tutu, and would love for you to do a ballet dance in it.

Chris-Too bad I'm not doing that.

Chef-Like you used to say, CONTRACT!

Chris-Ugh!

Chris does a ballet dance, and everyone laughs.

Chef-Okay, now that was funny, see you next time on Total Drama: Viewers Pick!

Bridgette-Wait! Whoever said the Gidgette thing, I'm gonna kill you!

Chef-Shut up!

Bridgette shuts up.

Chef-Like I just said, see you next time on Total Drama: Viewers Pick!

Votes:

Cameron 1

Leshawna 1

Dawn 1

DJ 1

Eva 1

Mike 1

Jo 1

B 1

Anne Maria 1

Justin 1

Gwen 1

Noah 1

Zoey 2

Sadie 2

Heather 2

Sierra 3

Courtney 3

Lightning 5

Duncan 5

Blaineley 7

**Scott 11**

Out:

**38th Staci**

**37th Alejandro**

**36th Ezekiel**

**35th Scott**

Still In:

Anne Maria

B

Beth

Blaineley

Brick

Bridgette

Cameron

Cody

Courtney

Dakota

Dawn

DJ

Duncan

Eva

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Heather

Izzy

Jo

Justin

Katie

Leshawna

Lightning

Lindsay

Mike

Noah

Owen

Sadie

Sam

Sierra

Trent

Tyler

Zoey

P.S. You can have 2 votes but each have to be for different people.

**Author's Note-Sorry that I was almost 2 days late. On Thursday, I went to Six Flags, and on Friday, I didn't have time to go on my laptop.**

Peace,

Ironwood811


	7. New Jersey And Sweaty Oaf Are Gone!

Chef-Last time on Total Drama: Viewers Pick, Bridgette got mad at the viewers, Blaineley sweat massively, and Dawn and DJ got a message that told them that their relationship is going too fast. In the end, Scott was eliminated. Since Blaineley sweated massively, everyone made fun of her, so she quit, but I didn't let her. Instead, I gave her an extra vote. Will that make a difference? Find out on Total Drama: Viewers Pick!

_theme song plays_

Chef-Lets get down to business. The people who received no votes are Jo, Beth, Mike, DJ, Noah, Sam, Tyler, Trent, Lindsay, Cameron, Brick, Owen, Izzy, Leshawna, Eva, Geoff, Dakota, and Cody.

Eva-Yeah, that's right, no one votes for me!

Bridgette-Someone voted for me!

Bridgette starts to get red and angry.

Geoff-Calm down babe. Wanna smooch?

Bridgette-Sure babe.

Bridgette and Geoff not only kiss, but also make out.

Katie and Sadie-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WE GOT VOTES AGAIN!

Noah-No shocker there.

Katie-What did you say Noah!

Katie looks mad.

Noah-Sorry babe, I didn't mean it.

Katie-Uh, well okay, I forgive you.

Dawn-Uh Oh, I got a vote.

DJ-It's okay babe.

Dawn-I still sense that I'm safe.

Gwen-Hey Deej, why does Bunny the 5th look different?

DJ starts to sob.

DJ-I was running from a bear, and Bunny the 5th tried to fight it.

Dawn pats DJ on the back.

DJ-The bear ate Bunny the 5th.

Mike-I'm sorry DJ

Zoey-Me too.

Anne Maria-I'm not. You do this all the time. That's why he was the 'FIFTH'! The bunny was retarded anyways. I mean, like, what little bunny thinks he can defeat a bear.

Everyone glares at Anne Maria, except Justin, who is looking in a hand-held mirror.

Zoey-Take that back.

Tyler-Yeah, Anne Maria, look at DJ, he is crying a storm.

Anne Maria-I'm not taking it back.

Zoey gets so mad, so she starts a catfight with Anne Maria.

Mike-Zoey, noooooooo, the viewers said that they don't like you when you're mean.

Zoey-One, I don't care, and two, I'm sticking up for DJ, who is nice.

The catfight ends, and Anne Maria can't feel any bone in her body.

Chef-Take her to the nearest tent and fix her, Lola. (Lola is an intern.)

Anne Maria is taken away on a stretcher.

Chef-Anyways, also safe is Justin, Heather, Harold, Gwen, and Courtney.

Gwen kisses Trent, and Courtney hugs Duncan.

Courtney-I hope your safe Duncy.

Duncan-Me too.

Chef-Wow, Bridgette, your safe too.

Bridgette-I thought so.

Chef-A person who voted for you said that you were their favorite character, until you turned mean, like Zoey.

Zoey-Hey! I'm trying to be nice.

Bridgette-Okay, just from that, I got a wake-up call.

Chef-So Dawn, now are you worried?

Dawn-A little bit.

Chef-Well don't be because you, Duncan, and Lightning are safe.

Dawn-Yay!

Dawn and DJ kiss. Duncan and Courtney start to make out.

Chef-Also safe is B...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Zoey...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

and...

...

...

...

...

...

Katie and Sadie.

Katie and Sadie-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!

Chef-So the bottom 2 are Blaineley, and Anne Maria. The next person safe is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Neither of you.

Blaineley-Aww! Come on, another tiebreaker.

Chef-No since you tried to quit last episode, and you got the most votes this episode, you're out!

Blaineley-Yay!

Anne Maria comes out of the tent in a body cast.

Anne Maria-Yay, I'm safe!

Chef-No your not.

Everyone-WHAT!

Zoey-Thank You!

Chef-Because, with your injuries, you are ineligible to compete.

Anne Maria-Dang It!

The helicopter of shame comes down and takes the girls.

Chris-Dramatic!

Chef-So what will happen next episode? Will Katie and Sadie stop squealing?

Chris-Will I get my job back?

Everyone-NO!

Chris-Aww, SHUT UP! Haters!

Chef-Will Zoey calm down now that Anne Maria is gone?

Zoey-Yes, Chef. This means no Vito!

Chef-And will Bridgette be nicer?

Bridgette-Yes, and sorry for my attitude lately.

Chef-Find out next time on Total Drama: Viewers Pick!

Votes:

Heather 1

Bridgette 1

Dawn 1

Justin 1

Gwen 1

Courtney 1

Harold 1

Sierra 1

Lightning 2

Duncan 2

Zoey 3

B 3

Katie 3

Sadie 3

**Blaineley 6**

**Anne Maria 6**

Out:

**38th Staci**

**37th Alejandro**

**36th Ezekiel**

**35th Scott**

**34th Blaineley**

**33rd Anne Maria**

Still In:

B

Beth

Brick

Bridgette

Cameron

Cody

Courtney

Dakota

Dawn

DJ

Duncan

Eva

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Heather

Izzy

Jo

Justin

Katie

Leshawna

Lightning

Lindsay

Mike

Noah

Owen

Sadie

Sam

Sierra

Trent

Tyler

Zoey

P.S. You can have 2 votes but each have to be for different people.

**Author's Note-For now on, I will update every 4 days.**

Peace,

Ironwood811


	8. I'm Coming Alejandro!

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Total Drama or the characters.**_

* * *

Chef-Last time on Total Drama: Viewers Pick, we found out that Bunny the 5th had died, so DJ found a bunny and called it Bunny the 6th. Bridgette got a wake-up call that she had been mean lately, and Zoey got called out by the viewers, that she was being a bully. Luckily for her, it was easier, because not only did Blaineley leave, but Anne Maria also left. Will Bridgette and Zoey fulfill their promises, Will Bunny the 6th died?

In the background, you hear DJ scream.

DJ-Bunny, don't do it. That will kill you.

Bunny the 6th falls of the edge of the counter.

DJ-Noooooooo, BUNNY!

Chef-Guess, that was answered. Well we will answer these, and many other questions on Total Drama: Viewers Pick!

_theme song plays_

Chef-Hello campers. I have a surprise for you, but before that, Sierra has something to say.

Sierra walks up past Chef, crying hardly.

Sierra-Um, I was walking around camp, when I came up to Cody's cabin. I was going to go in until I heard what he was saying. He was talking about me, and was calling me names like b**** and a******.

Everyone-Gasp

Sierra-I gave up on him. So because of that, I have no reason to be alive.

Sierra pulls out a knife and puts it to her neck.

Bridgette-Sierra, no, don't do it.

Dawn-Yeah Sierra, don't do it.

Sierra-I don't care what you guys say. I'm doing this.

Gwen-Sierra, no, its my fault. Maybe if Cody wasn't in love with me, he would see the inner beauty in you.

Sierra-You really think that I'm beautiful?

Gwen-Yes, I do.

Sierra starts to lighten up, but then starts to sob again.

Cody-Its my fault Sierra don't do it. I rather you ruin my whole life, then have you take your life.

Cody walks over and takes the knife from Sierra. He gives it to Duncan. Sierra falls and starts crying even harder.

Sierra-What was I even thinking? I'm strong, I'm beautiful. There's plenty of other guys out there for me.

Sierra stops crying, and then starts to turn mad.

Sierra-Cody, I will always love you, but you're right. I should make your life miserable. So I will.

Cody-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chef comes out from hiding in a corner.

Chef-Okay, I'm speechless, so I'm going to let Chris take the spotlight for this episode.

Chris-Babies! That's good. That brings up ratings.

Leshawna-She almost died. How could you.

Zoey-And you wonder why we beat you a couple weeks ago?

Mike-You make me sick!

Everyone glares at Chris, angrily.

Chris-Sorry. Don't kill me! Anyways, the surprise Chef was talking about is that there are NEW AND IMPROVED CONFESSIONALS! Try them out.

* * *

CONFESSIONALS-

Sierra-I'm not only going after Cody, but also Chris.

Cody-I'm scared.

Heather-Please vote for me! I want to see Alejandro.

Dawn-I see bad things in Chris's future.

DJ-Don't worry guys, Bunny the 6th was saved by Geoff.

Katie-I wonder if Sadie likes Noah?

_a few minutes later_

Katie-Hey Sadie?

Sadie-Yeah Katie?

Katie-Be honest. Do you like Noah?

Sadie-I have to be honest...No, I don't like him. Ever since you been with him, I've kind of started to hate you.

Katie-WHAT! You know what Sadie, you're fat!

Sadie starts crying, and she leaves the confessional.

Katie-How dare you hate my boyfriend.

Katie starts crying

End of Confessionals.

* * *

Katie-I hate you Sadie.

Sadie-Shut up!

Sadie gets red.

Sadie-HEY GUYS, DO YOU KNOW THAT KATIE WETTED THE BED UNTIL SHE WAS 13?!

Everyone starts laughing at Katie, while Katie starts to cry.

Sadie whispers to herself.

Sadie-What did I just do?

Dawn, DJ, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Bridgette, and Noah all comfort Katie.

Mike-It's okay Katie.

Zoey-Yeah, we will stick up for you.

Noah-Why is she mad at you anyways?

Katie wipes away the tears.

Katie-She told me that she hates you, and that ever since I started dating you, that she has hated me. Then I called her fat.

Zoey-I don't care if you called her fat, she told you that h=she hates you and Noah. She should have saw it coming.

Mike-Zoey!

Zoey-Was I being mean again?

Mike nods.

Zoey-Dang It!

Chris-EVERYONE! WE HAVEN'T EVEN DECLARED SOMEONE SAFE YET, SO SIT DOWN, AND ZIP IT!

Chef comes back.

Chef-Okay Chris, I got over that so move aside and put the tutu on.

Chris-UGH! I hate you people.

Trent-And we hate you too.

Chef-The people with no votes who are safe are Izzy, Tyler, DJ, Dawn, Beth, Leshawna, Noah, Sam, Owen, Mike, Lindsay, Eva, Bridgette, Gwen, and Brick.

Bridgette-Yay! Geoff, were both safe!

Bridgette hugs Geoff

Geoff-Um, Bridgette. He didn't call me.

Bridgette-What! Okay then. Chef, could you read the rest of the names please?

Chef-Sorry Bridgette, but that was all.

Bridgette-Oooh...Come on!

Zoey-I try to be nice, and I still get at least a vote.

Cameron-I got a vote, too.

* * *

Bridgette-Ugh, these confessionals smell. Anyways, I finally don't get a vote, but then Geoff gets a vote. Ugh!

END OF CONFESSIONAL

* * *

Chef-Don't worry you three because Geoff, Zoey, and Cameron are safe also.

Bridgette, Zoey, and Cameron-Yay!

Chef-Also safe is Trent, B, Dakota, Jo, and Lightning.

Lightning-Sha-Lightning is still in the Sha-game!

Jo-_SHA-SHUT_ UP!

Trent ignores the drama and just kisses Gwen on the cheek.

Chef-Also safe is Courtney and Duncan.

Courtney and Duncan start to make out.

Chris-Get a room!

Chef-Also safe is Justin and Sadie.

Sadie-Ha Katie! You're in the Bottom 3. The viewers love me more than you.

Katie just stays silent, getting hugs from Noah, Zoey, and Mike.

* * *

Justin-Wow! Sadie has been a jerk lately. Anyways, I kind of wanted to go because I may have a crush on Anne Maria.

END OF CONFESSIONALS

* * *

Chef-Also safe is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sierra.

Sierra-Yay, more time to torture Cody and Chris.

Cody-No!

Sierra-I also have Sadie, and Lightning to help me.

Cody-What did I do to you two?

Sadie-Nothing, I just hate you. Since I don't like Katie anymore, I don't have someone to tell me what to do.

Lightning-And I just want to get back at Chris.

Chef-SHUT UP!

Chef blushes in embarrassment.

Chef-Anyways, the last marshmallow goes to...

...

(Katie is shaking, because Sadie is giving her a dirty look saying that she is out, and Heather doesn't care. She wants to see Alejandro, but she wants the money.)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Katie!

Katie-Yay!

Heather-Alejandro, here I come! Bye guys!

Gwen-Bye Heather, you have been surprisingly nice!

Heather-Ruin Chris's life for me.

The helicopter of shame comes with Alejandro in it!

Heather and Alejandro kiss. The helicopter flies away.

Chef-Will Sadie become the next antagonist? Will Katie become the next protagonist? Will Chris ever become host again? Find out next time on Total Drama: Viewers Pick!

Votes:

Lightning 1

Geoff 1

Zoey 1

Cameron 1

Jo 1

Trent 1

B 1

Dakota 1

Duncan 2

Courtney 2

Justin 2

Sadie 4

Sierra 5

Katie 6

**Heather 7**

Out:

**38th Staci**

**37th Alejandro**

**36th Ezekiel**

**35th Scott**

**34th Blaineley**

**33rd Anne Maria**

**32nd Heather**

Still In:

B

Beth

Brick

Bridgette

Cameron

Cody

Courtney

Dakota

Dawn

DJ

Duncan

Eva

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Izzy

Jo

Justin

Katie

Leshawna

Lightning

Lindsay

Mike

Noah

Owen

Sadie

Sam

Sierra

Trent

Tyler

Zoey

P.S. You can have 2 votes but each have to be for different people.

**Author's Note-You can vote on my poll, on my profile. You can vote for 2 people. So now you can vote for two in reviews, and two in polls.**

Peace,

Ironwood811


	9. B Speaks!

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Total Drama or the characters.**_

* * *

**Author's Note-You can vote on my poll, on my profile. You can vote for 2 people. So now you can vote for two in reviews, and two in polls.**

* * *

Chef-Last time on Total Drama: Viewers Pick, we found out that Sadie doesn't like Katie dating Noah, and that recently, she's been hating Katie, too. Heather, Lightning, and Duncan were surprisingly quiet. This caused Heather the game, but she was happy because she now gets to Alejandro. Will Sadie become a villain? Will Katie become a hero? Or will they make-up and become friends again? Find out on this episode of Total Drama: Viewers Pick!

_theme song plays_

Chef-Lets get down to business. The people with no votes who are safe are DJ, Dawn, Brick, Trent, Mike, Owen, Tyler, Lindsay, Harold, Izzy, Cody, Dakota, Noah, Leshawna, Gwen, Geoff, Bridgette, and Cameron.

Sadie-Ha! You got a vote, Katie.

Zoey-You got one too.

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

Sadie-HAHAHA! Every voter is so smart. They voted for Katie. The dumb brunette is going down.

Bridgette-What did Katie do to you, Sadie?

Chris-DRAMA!

Katie-I just want to be friends with Sadie. I don't even know what I did wrong.

Duncan-Obviously, Sadie is taking Heather's place as the villain. When one villain goes, another one comes.

END OF CONFESSIONALS

* * *

Chef-Also safe is Eva, Beth, Duncan, Sam, Courtney, Lightning, B, and Zoey.

Dakota-Yeah! My Sammy is safe!

Courtney-Duncan, were safe. _DUNCEY_ is still alive!

Duncan-Yes it is Princess.

Duncan and Courtney hug.

Noah-Aww! The silent fat person isn't out. BOO! Two thumbs down.

B looks like he's ready to kill someone.

Dawn-His name is B, and he's actually nice.

Noah-But he's still a fat oaf, like Owen.

Owen stops eating a chicken.

Owen-What? I heard my name.

B-You know what NOAH, SHUT THE F*** UP!

Everyone-GASP!

B-Dang It! I talked!

Out of no where, Scott pops out.

Scott-Yes! Finally!

Scott goes back to Playa De Losers.

B-I was going on 13 years without talking, and YOU RUINED IT! I'm gonna KILL YOU!

Katie-Please don't talk to Noah like that.

Dawn-B, Noah's aura says that he was kidding

B-Okay, sorry for the commotion. I'll become silent again. Maybe, I can break the record, and go 14 years this time.

B becomes silent.

Noah-I will never mess with you again. Trust Me.

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

Noah-A little advice, don't mess with B.

B-(Just shrugs, and has a face that looks sorry)

Katie-I have to tell Noah to not be sarcastic all the time.

Trent-I better get NINEth place!

Sadie-Katie is going down!

END OF CONFESSIONALS

* * *

Chef-So our Bottom 5 this week are Jo, Sadie, Katie, Sierra, and Justin, but don't worry Jo and Justin, because you guys are safe.

Chris-TheNextPersonSafeIsSierra!

Chef-One, That's my line, and two, no one can understand you when you talk fast. Sierra is safe.

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

Sierra-The suffering will start soon for Cody and Chris.

Cody-I'm still scared.

Zoey-Poor Katie, she is so nice if you get to know her, but she is still in the Bottom 2.

Sadie-Bye Bye Katie.

Katie-I don't want to go home, but I want Sadie to stay, so I could try to have become kind again.

END OF CONFESSIONALS

* * *

Chef-The last person safe is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Neither of you!

Katie-Well, at least I could try to get Sadie to become kind again, at Playa De Losers.

Sadie-Never in a million years.

Bridgette-Bye Katie.

Zoey and Mike-Bye Katie.

Sadie-Where's my goodbyes?

It becomes so quiet that you could hear a pin, drop.

Chef-Don't worry about the goodbyes. Don't you remember that in a tiebreaker, America votes between you two? The person with the most votes is out.

Katie-Sorry I forgot.

Sadie-Me too, EE...

Sadie stops squealing.

Sadie-Seriously Katie, I don't like you anymore.

Gwen-That was you, Sadie.

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

Sadie-I still don't like her.

Katie-I knew she still had some good in her. Even if its barely anything, at least its a start.

Trent-Sadie and Katie are not meant to be. S-A-D-I-E-K-A-T-I-E! That's 10 letters! The villain of NINE!

END OF CONFESSIONALS

* * *

Chef-So, who will be eliminated next week. Katie or Sadie? We'll find out next time on Total Drama: Viewers-

Chris-PICK!

Chef-SHUT UP, or I'll have you arrested!

Chris-I'll shut up

Chef-Goodbye folks!

Votes:

Lightning 1

Eva 1

Duncan 1

Courtney 1

Beth 1

Sam 1

B 2

Zoey 2

Jo 2

Justin 4

Sierra 10

Sadie 11

Katie 11

Out:

**38th Staci**

**37th Alejandro**

**36th Ezekiel**

**35th Scott**

**34th Blaineley**

**33rd Anne Maria**

**32nd Heather**

Still In:

B

Beth

Brick

Bridgette

Cameron

Cody

Courtney

Dakota

Dawn

DJ

Duncan

Eva

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Izzy

Jo

Justin

Katie

Leshawna

Lightning

Lindsay

Mike

Noah

Owen

Sadie

Sam

Sierra

Trent

Tyler

Zoey

P.S. You can only vote for Katie or Sadie

* * *

**Author's Note-Tell me which couple, you want me to break up (Not DaDJ, or Notie), and who do you want to become a couple.**

**Break Up Choices-**

**Gidgette**

**Duncey**

**Gwent**

**Moey**

**Sakota**

**Tindsay**

**LeHarold**

**New Couple Choices-**

**Anne Maria and Justin**

**Scott and Sadie**

**Beth and Cody**

**Brick and Jo**

Peace,

Ironwood811


	10. Scott & Sadie Sitting In A Tree

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Total Drama or the characters or Pepsi!**_

* * *

**Author's Note-You can vote on my poll, on my profile. You can vote for 2 people. So now you can vote for two in reviews, and two in polls.**

* * *

Chef-Last time on Total Drama: Viewers Pick, Noah was making fun of B. B got so sick of it, that he started to scream, which means he talks. He threatened to kill Noah, but didn't. Also Katie is trying to get Sadie to be nice again. In the end, though, it was a tie between Katie AND Sadie, who are still not BFFLS anymore. So one of the ex-BFFL's is going to be eliminated tonight on Total Drama: Viewers Pick

_theme song plays_

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

Katie-Maybe I could get Sadie a boyfriend? I think that could maybe do the trick. It has to be fast, though. Maybe Justin, or Brick, or even B.

Sadie-Katie still thinks that she can get me to become BFFL's with her again. Well guess what 'bed wetter', I'm not going back to being your friend.

Zoey-What has Katie ever done to deserve votes?

END OF CONFESSIONALS

* * *

Chef-Okay, even though it doesn't matter, I want to hear who you guys think will be eliminated.

Scott comes out of no where.

Scott-Katie should go! I love you Sadie!...Wait I didn't mean that!

Scott runs back to Playa Des Losers.

Sadie blushes.

Bridgette-Sadie should go.

Zoey & Mike-Bye Sadie, because Katie is not going

Cameron-I vote Katie. Sadie looks smarter.

Katie-I thought we were friends Cameron.

Cameron-Sorry.

Jo-I vote Katie.

Brick-I vote with _HOTTIE_ over there, and choose Katie. I didn't mean that!

Brick and Jo both blush.

* * *

Jo-He likes me! Yes!

Brick-I saw Jo blush. I think she likes me too.

Sadie-I think I may have a thing for Scott

Katie-I know the perfect way to get Sadie back. It involves Scott.

* * *

Brick-You blushed. Yes!

Jo-No I didn't!

Everyone stares at her.

Jo-Okay, I did! I like you Brick-For-Brains.

Jo and Brick kiss.

Eva-I vote for Sadie.

Sierra-I need Sadie for my plans, so I vote Katie.

Lightning-Me too.

Geoff-Sadie

Courtney-Sadie

Duncan-Katie

Courtney-Why?

Duncan-Because Sadie is a bad girl now.

Courtney-YOU LIKE HER! THATS IT, WERE THROUGH!

Duncan-I didn't mean it like that, Princess. I meant it like I could relate to her and be a friend of hers.

Courtney-Okay were back together. Maybe I overacted.

Everyone else-You think.

Katie grabs Sadie and goes into a bush, while everyone is talking.

Sadie-Want do you want, you idiot.

Katie-I saw the way you looked at Scott. You like him!

Sadie-Okay I do, EEE- I mean So What.

Katie-You have some good in you. Just let it out.

Sadie-Okay, I'm sorry that I was mean to you. I'd like to start over again and just become friends.

Katie-Thanks Sadie. I have a surprise.

Sadie-What!?

Katie-I got Scott's number. You can call him.

Sadie-Sweet, but I don't think this place has a signal.

Sadie turns on the phone.

Sadie-Wow this thing has a great signal.

Sadie calls Scott and starts to talk.

Katie walks back to the other campers.

DJ-Sadie

Dawn-Sadie

Dakota-Katie

Sam-Sadie

Gwen-Sadie

Trent-Sadie

Cody-SIERRA! I mean Sadie

Sierra-I hate you Cody.

Tyler-Sadie

Lindsay-Saylee

B holds up a sign for Katie.

Katie-Why?

B starts writing something, he holds it up and Katie starts reading it.

Katie-Because your Noah's girlfriend. Aww!

Noah-Sadie

Justin-Sadie

Beth-Katie

Harold-Sadie

Leshawna-Katie

Sadie comes back.

Sadie-Scott likes me! Were a couple.

Sadie comes up and hugs Katie.

Bridgette-I thought you hated her Sadie?

Sadie-Yeah.

Katie-But now were friends again.

Sadie-On one condition.

Katie-What?

Sadie-No more EEEEEEing

Katie-Why?

Sadie-I heard that that's the reason why people don't like us.

Katie-Okay, I wont EEEE anymore.

Katie and Sadie hug again.

Sadie-I'm willing to give Noah a chance, if your willing to do the same with Scott.

Izzy-Izzy choose Katie

Owen-HOT! I choose Katie, too.

Lightning-SHA-Lightning chooses SHA-Sadie.

Izzy-Hot!

Owen-Hey!

Izzy-Sorry Big O.

Owen-Its okay.

* * *

Owen-I hope Izzy doesn't fall for him.

Izzy-Izzy likes people who talk in the third-person.

Lightning-Izzy SHA-scares SHA-Lightning

Sadie-I understand if I leave. I'll be okay, and I'll have Scotty.

Katie-I hope that I Sadie leaves. Not to be mean, though. I just think she'll be happy because she'll be with Scott.

* * *

Chef-Okay, the viewers have spoken and the person leaving tonight is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sadie.

Sadie-Its okay. Bye Katie, Bye Guys.

Everyone, but Eva and Justin-Bye guys.

POOF!

Bridgette-What was that?

Chris comes out in his dressing room, with flour all over his face.

Chris-Who did this!

Sadie, Sierra, and Lightning all smirk. Everyone else laughs.

Chris-You three!

Chris chases Sierra and Lightning.

Zoey-LOL

The helicopter of shame comes and Scott's in it.

Scott-Hey honey.

Sadie-Scotty!

Sadie gets on the helicopter of shame and starts kissing Scott.

Sadie-Good luck guys. Win it all Katie!

Katie-I'll try!

The helicopter of shame flies away.

Sierra and Lightning run to their seats again.

Sierra puts her hand behind her back.

Chris comes up to Sierra.

Chris-I'm gonna kill you.

Sierra-Think fast!

Sierra takes out her hand from behind her back and she has a cup of coffee. She throws I at Chris.

Chris-Ahh! My face! My beautiful face!

Chris gets a mix of 2nd and 3rd degree burns.

Chef-Send him to the hospital.

Interns come out and gets Chris.

Cody-Thank You Sierra for doing nothing to me.

Lightning then throws soda at Cody's face.

Cody-Ahh!

Sierra then puts whip cream on Cody's head and tops it off with a cherry.

Cody's face is brown from the soda, which is Pepsi.

Sierra-A chocolate ice cream sundae.

Everyone laughs at Cody.

Cody's face gets 1st and 2nd degree burns.

Cody-My face burns!

Chef-Send him to a hospital too.

Interns come out and take Cody to the infirmary.

Chef-Well see you next time on Total Drama: Viewers Pick, where we assure you that there will be a ton of drama! Good Night.

Votes:

Katie 9

**Sadie 11**

Out:

**38th Staci**

**37th Alejandro**

**36th Ezekiel**

**35th Scott**

**34th Blaineley**

**33rd Anne Maria**

**32nd Heather**

**31st Sadie**

Still In:

B

Beth

Brick

Bridgette

Cameron

Cody

Courtney

Dakota

Dawn

DJ

Duncan

Eva

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Izzy

Jo

Justin

Katie

Leshawna

Lightning

Lindsay

Mike

Noah

Owen

Sam

Sierra

Trent

Tyler

Zoey

* * *

**Author's Note-I'm thinking of doing a come-back. Which eliminated contestant(s) should come back-**

**Scott and Sadie**

**Heather**

**Alejandro**

**Staci**

**Ezekiel**

**Blaineley**

**Anne Maria**

Peace,

Ironwood811


	11. Two Breakups, In One Chapter!

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Total Drama or the characters or Dartmouth University.**_

* * *

**Author's Note-You can vote on my poll, on my profile. You can vote for 2 people. So now you can vote for two in reviews, and two in polls.**

* * *

Chef-Last time on Total Drama: Viewers Pick, We found out that Scott likes Sadie. Sadie also likes Scott. They became a lovely couple. Also, Katie got Sadie to become friends again, but this time they are not going to EEE! Woo hoo! That was annoying!

Katie-Mean!

Chef-Another good thing happened. One of the wonder twins was eliminated! That was Sadie!

Katie-Meaner! *sniff sniff* At least Sadie gets to see Scott.

Chef looks at Katie.

Chef-Shut U-...What happened to your hair?

Katie-I let my hair go down. Is there a problem with that?

Chef-No. Well...What will happen on this episode of Total Drama: Viewers Pick!

_theme song plays_

Chef-Lets start this off. The people with no votes are Leshawna, Trent, Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Dawn, Mike, Lindsay, Tyler, Dakota, Sam, Noah, Izzy, Brick, Beth, Justin, and Trent.

Bridgette-Yeah me and Geoff are safe.

Geoff-Yeah babe, PARTY!

Bridgette and Geoff start making.

Dakota-Yeah honey were safe!

Sam-...

Sam is too busy playing video games to notice Dakota.

Dakota gets angry, and walks over to Sam. She shuts off the console.

Sam looks up at her.

Sam-You idiot...Hey Dakota!?

Dakota-SAM!

Sam-Hey, you turned back to normal...when did that happen.

Dakota is 100% red.

Dakota-I TURN BACK TO HUMAN, LIKE 6 MONTHS AGO! I TOLD YOU THINGS ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP AND FUTURE, AND YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME! I EVEN HUG YOU AND KISS YOU ON THE CHEEK ALL THE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE IT!

Sam-I'm sorry babe, I thought I was only on for an hour...Hey! Where are we?

DAKOTA-ON ANOTHER SEASON OF TOTAL DRAMA! YOU KNOW WHAT! WE'RE THROUGH!

Sam-Whatever!

Sam goes back to the game.

Dakota throws the game console in the water.

Sam-Hey!

Dakota's crying.

Dakota-You don't care? You just go back to your game like nothing happened? I thought you loved me-

Sam-I do lov-

Dakota-But its obvious that you don't. Goodbye Sam.

Sam-I didn't mean it like that!

Chris-Drama!

Dakota gets a huge tree branch that fell, and through it at Chris.

Chris-Ow!

Leshawna-Girrrrrrrrrrrrrrrl, How'd you do that.

Dakota-I still have some side effects from being a mutant.

Lindsay-Yeah! Were safe Taylor!

Tyler-You know what! Since Dakota is an option now, I'm sick of you not knowing my name!

Everyone-GASP!

Tyler-Dakota is just as beautiful, and is smarter than you!

Everyone-GASP!

Lindsay-Don't do it Taylor.

Lindsay starts crying.

Dakota-*sniff* Aww, Thanks Tyler, you are so kind. Since you love me so much, I'm willing to give you a chance. *sniff*

Tyler-Yes! I got a smarter girlfriend!

Tyler kisses Dakota, and sits by her.

Lindsay whispers to herself.

Lindsay-Big mistake Tyler!

* * *

CONFESSIONALS!

Sam-I want my Dakota back!

Dakota-Tyler is so sweet.

Tyler-I love Dakota, but I may have been a little bit harsh on Lindsay. I hope we can still be friends.

Lindsay-Tyler made the biggest mistake in his life! I will get him. He will pay! I'm not dumb anymore. Before this season, I actually worked on getting my high school diploma, and eventually I got it. I even got accepted into Dartmouth University! HE WILL PAY!

END OF CONFESSIONALS

* * *

Lindsay-I'm going to hunt you down Tyler!

Tyler-Hey you remembered my name! I'm sorry I was so harsh Linds. Can we still be friends?

Lindsay-No! And I knew your name was Tyler the whole time. Over the last year, I went back to high school and got this.

Lindsay pulls out the diploma.

Lindsay-I also got accepted into an Ivy League school, Dartmouth!

Everyone-GASP!

Gwen-Your smart.

Leshawna-Oh my god!

Courtney-YES! I can make a friend! Will you be my friend Lindsay?

Lindsay-No! I'm still nice, unlike you!

Courtney-Hey! I'm nice! I even made up with Gwen, and now were friends. Same with me and Leshawna.

Leshawna-Its true gurl!

Lindsay-I don't care, I have Beth.

Beth-And I knew all along. You know, Tyler, she was going to tell you tonight, but I guess not anymore.

Lindsay-And now with our two smart brains, we will make you even more miserable than Chris and Cody combined!

Tyler whispers to himself.

Tyler-What did I get myself into?

Dakota-Oh no!

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

Tyler-Oh boy.

All of a sudden, the door opens, and 5 chickens walk in.

Tyler-Ahh!

Dakota-I will protect Tyler!

Sam-I will protect Tyler, so maybe I can at least be friends with my luscious Kota.

Beth-Bye Bye Tyler!

Lindsay-Bye Bye Tyler!

Chris-DRAMA

Sierra-Ugh! No one paid attention what I did to Cody!

END OF CONFESSIONALS

* * *

Chef-Anyways, also safe is B, Courtney, Zoey, and...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Cody.

Cody-Yes!

When Cody gets up to get his marshmallow, he doesn't realize that his pants are ripped.

Duncan-Nice Dora underwear Cody!

Cody-What? How do you know that?

Cody sees that his pants are ripped.

Cody-SIERRA!

Sierra-I may be finished with Chris, but I'm not finished with you!

Cody-Oh boy!

Cody runs up to his cabin, and gets some pants on. He realizes they are all ripped. He then gives up, then opens the door.

POOF

The cabin explodes.

Cody-*caugh caugh*

Leshawna-LOL!

Sierra-Now I'm finished.

Cody-I ACTUALLY HAD FEELINGS FOR YOU ONE TIME, SIERRA. I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I SAID, BUT YOU WENT TO FAR.

Sierra-I'm sorry Cody.

Sierra starts to cry.

Cody-Wait no, don't cry Sierra.

Sierra keeps crying.

Cody runs up and kisses her.

Sierra-OMG! That was awesome!

Cody-WOW! That was amazing!

Sierra-Can we do it again?

Cody-YES!

The kiss eventually becomes into a make out session.

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

Cody-Wow!

Sierra-Wow!

Gwen-Yes! I hope this means that Cody will stop crushing on me!

END OF CONFESSIONALS

* * *

Chef-GETTING ON...Also safe is Gwen, Jo, Cameron, Owen, and Eva.

Eva-For Ezekiel!

Eva then whispers to herself.

Eva-For Ezekiel!

Chef-So now, all that's left is Lightning, Katie, and Sierra.

Duncan-What about me Chef?

Chef-Your safe soldier!

Duncan-All right! Another week here with my babe Courtney.

Courtney-Oh Duncan, Stop!

Chef-Stop the lovey, dovey s***! Also safe is Katie.

Katie-Yeah!

Katie kisses Noah on the cheek.

Noah-Hubba, Hubba.

Chef-The last person safe is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Lightning!

Lightning-SHA-BAM! SHA-Lightning is still SHA-IN!

Everyone-SHA-Shut Up!

Sierra-Well bye guys, bye Cody.

Cody and Sierra start to make out

Someone comes out of the bushes-

That person-TIMEOUT!

Zoey-Who are you?

That Person-I'm the creator.

Noah-Well get out you hooligan.

Creator (Me)-I'd shut up if I were you! I could have you killed on this show.

Katie-Not Noah!

Creator-Anyways, I just popped in to tell the viewers, that you could also vote on my poll. Bye now.

The creator walks away.

Chef-Well that was weird.

Cody and Sierra are still making out.

Chef-Break it up you two!

Cody-Bye Sierra!

Sierra-Bye Cody!

The helicopter of shame comes down and Sierra hops on it. She leaves.

Chef-Well since I have to see a show in 2 minutes, all I have time to say is 'See you next time on Total Drama: Viewers Pick!'

Votes:

B 1

Courtney 1

Zoey 1

Cody 1

Gwen 2

Cameron 2

Owen 2

Eva 2

Jo 2

Duncan 3

Lightning 3

Katie 3

**Sierra 4**

Out:

**38th Staci**

**37th Alejandro**

**36th Ezekiel**

**35th Scott**

**34th Blaineley**

**33rd Anne Maria**

**32nd Heather**

**31st Sadie**

**30th Sierra**

Still In:

B

Beth

Brick

Bridgette

Cameron

Cody

Courtney

Dakota

Dawn

DJ

Duncan

Eva

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Izzy

Jo

Justin

Katie

Leshawna

Lightning

Lindsay

Mike

Noah

Owen

Sam

Trent

Tyler

Zoey

* * *

**Author's Note-I'm still thinking of doing a come-back. Which eliminated contestant(s) should come back-**

**Scott and Sadie**

**Heather**

**Alejandro**

**Staci**

**Ezekiel**

**Blaineley**

**Anne Maria**

**Sierra.**

**Leaderboard-**

**Heather 3**

**Scott and Sadie 3**

**Blaineley 2**

**Anne Maria 1**

**Alejandro 1**

**Sierra 1 (Automatic vote since she wasn't in it last week)**

**Everyone else 0**

Peace,

Ironwood811


	12. Sha-Bye Bye

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Total Drama or the characters.**_

* * *

**Author's Note-You can vote on my poll, on my profile. You can vote for 2 people. So now you can vote for two in reviews, and two in polls.**

* * *

Chef-Last time on Total Drama: Viewers Pick, Katie didn't get that much screen time. Finally!

Katie-I need to give other people chances. I think that throughout this whole season, I've been the villain.

Katie starts to cry.

Katie-I called Sadie fat. That is when she turned mean. So its my fault. I'm not worthy.

Chef-Stop trying to get screen time!

Katie-I wasn't trying to.

Chef-STOP!

Katie become quiet, with little sniffs here, and there.

Chef-Also, Sierra got Cody again, but because of this Sierra was eliminated.

Chris-Woo hoo!

Chef-SHUT UP! Anyways, Cody saw how much of a b**** he was, and found Sierra's inner beauty. This made them finally a couple.

Chef gets really happy.

Chef-Woo hoo, no Noco!

Noah-I don't like him, plus I like Ka-

Chef-Don't even bring up her name! Will NoCo become a reality, will Cody survive without Sierra, and will Lightning stop making every word start with SHA...

Lightning-SHA-never!

Izzy-Hot!

Owen-IZZY!

Izzy-Can I explore my options Big-O!

Owen-NO!

Izzy-I'll stop when you stop saying 'HOT' to Staci.

Owen-She is though.

Izzy-Same with Lightning.

Owen-Okay, okay, I will let you explore you're options, since you let me explore my options. I don't think this is good for our relationship, though.

Izzy-I agree Izzy and Big O need some time in the bed.

Sam-Does anyone feel awkward about this?

Lindsay-I think we are, because we are the only ones single...Oh, and Beth

Beth-Yeeeah!

_theme song plays_

Chef-Lets start this off. The people with no votes are Brick, Zoey, Mike, Leshawna, Izzy, Noah, Cody, Jo, Cameron, Bridgette, Geoff, Dakota, Trent, Harold, and DJ.

Mike and Zoey, Leshawna and Harold, Jo and Brick, Bridgette and Geoff all make out.

DJ-Why would anyone want to vote for my Dawn?

Dawn-Don't worry Deej, I'm safe!

Chef-Wow! Your right!

Dawn-Auras are gifts.

Chef-Anyways, also safe is...

Dawn-B, Eva, and Owen.

Chef-STOP TAKING MY LINES!

Dawn-I'm scared.

Dawn shakes, and DJ hugs her.

Chef-Also safe is Sam-

Dakota-Rats!

Chef-Tyler-

Dakota-Yeah!

Lindsay-Rats!

Chef-and Beth!

Lindsay-Woo hoo!

* * *

CONFESSIONALS

Dawn-Chef scares me...he has an aura saying he's not afraid to kill...that's a dark red.

Cody-For Sierra

Eva-For Ezekiel

Owen-For Staci

Izzy comes in.

Izzy-What did you say Big-O

Owen-Nothing

Lindsay-I still love Tyler, but I want him to apologize for his actions...and mean it! So I'll keep making his life miserable until he does that exactly.

Beth-I'm a follower. I'm also a wannabe. I think I'm a loser.

Tyler-Lindsay still likes me...I knew dating Dakota would bring the jealous side out of her. I mean, she was hot before, but now she's HOT!

Sam-Dakotaaaaa! Forgive me, please.

Dakota-Awww! Come on! I thought that Sam would try to stop my "fake" relation. I want him back. He's just gotta stop playing that console.

END OF CONFESSIONALS

* * *

Lindsay and Beth are whispering.

Lindsay-Tyler and Dakota will explode in 3

Beth-2

Sam overhears this.

Sam-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sam pushes Tyler and Dakota off their seats.

Lindsay-1

POOF

Sam-That was close.

Dakota-Sammy you saved me...I knew this "fake" relationship would bring out the best in you!

Dakota kisses Sam.

Tyler-Dakota...you weren't supposed to say that.

Lindsay-You guys had a fake relationship!

Tyler-Only so I could see the sassy and jealous side of you sweetheart.

Lindsay-You broke my heart though!

Tyler-I'm sorry, I manipulated you and it was wrong. Please take me back!

Lindsay-NEVER!

Lindsay walks away.

Tyler cries.

Lindsay turns around.

Lindsay-Gotcha!

Tyler-You mean you love me?

Lindsay-Yes my silly jock of mine.

They kiss.

Lindsay-Hey, since I became smart, maybe you can become athletic!

Tyler-What?

Lindsay-Nothing.

Chef-That was so adorable.

Chef pulls out tissues.

Chef-Wait...were on screen! NOOOOOOO!

Screen goes static.

Chef-Anyways, also safe is Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, and Lindsay.

Gwen, Trent, Lindsay, Beth, and Tyler-Woo hoo!

Duncan and Courtney just make out.

All couples that are making out except Duncan and Courtney suddenly stop making out.

Mike-So, what we miss?

Leshawna-Yeah Chef.

Zoey-Why is Lindsay and Tyler kissing?

Brick-Same with Dakota and Sam?

Bridgette-And why is Lightning making out with himself?

Everyone turns to Lightning.

Lightning-SHA-What?

Jo-Just tell us why?

Lightning-SHA-simple...I love myself.

Izzy-Rats!

Owen-Its okay Izzy, you have me...Big-O!

Izzy-Woo-hoo!

Chef-You missed a lot, and I don't have time to tell you guys.

Geoff-Aww!

Chef-Anyways, we have our bottom 3...Justin, Lightning, and _H__ER!_

Katie-I have a name.

Chef-What did we say about lines!

Katie becomes quiet.

Noah-She can speak! She is the only one so far that barely did anything.

Chef-Well maybe she'll speak next episode, because she's safe!

Noah-As Katie would say it...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!

Katie shakes her head.

Noah-Oh, I forgot, she doesn't do that anymore.

Chef-The last person safe is...

...

...

...(Lightning is saying things about his SHA-self, and Justin is praying to go, because he misses Anne Maria.)...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Justin!

Justin-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lightning-SHA-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Izzy-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! E-Scope MAD!

Lightning-Bye SHA-everyone!

Lightning boards the helicopter of shame and goes away.

Jo-Is anyone going to miss him?

Everyone, except Izzy-SHA-No!

Everyone, including Izzy laughs.

Izzy-I'll miss him a little.

Chris-Hey! Where's the drama.

Leshawna-Like we said before, sugar baby, we will kill you.

Harold-Yeah, I will beat you with my ninja skills.

Later that night (At Playa De Losers).

Heather, Alejandro, Sierra, Ezekiel, Scott, Sadie, Anne Maria, and Blaineley-SHA-SHUT UP!

Lightning-Why is everyone SHA-doing that.

Staci-I think your hot!

Lightning-Get away from me, creepy!

Staci-I know a way to get him.

Staci chases Lightning.

Staci-My great great great great great aunt invented football. My great great great uncle invented jerseys, my great uncle invented field goal posts, and I hope to go down in history as being the mother of Lightning Jr.

Lightning-SHA-AAH!

Staci-Also, my dad-in-law invented YOU!

Heather-The losers are gone! Woo hoo!

Sadie-I thought we all were losers?

Ezekiel-Do you want to be, do you want to be, a loser like me!

Blaineley-None of us like GLEE! It's a gay and retarded show!

Back at Camp Wawanakwa.

Chef-See you next time on Total Drama: Viewers Pick!

Votes:

Duncan 1

Beth 1

Gwen 1

Dawn 1

Sam 1

B 1

Tyler 1

Owen 1

Eva 1

Lindsay 2

Courtney 2

Katie 3

Justin 3

**Lightning 7**

Out:

**38th Staci**

**37th Alejandro**

**36th Ezekiel**

**35th Scott**

**34th Blaineley**

**33rd Anne Maria**

**32nd Heather**

**31st Sadie**

**30th Sierra**

**29th Lightning**

Still In:

B

Beth

Brick

Bridgette

Cameron

Cody

Courtney

Dakota

Dawn

DJ

Duncan

Eva

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Izzy

Jo

Justin

Katie

Leshawna

Lindsay

Mike

Noah

Owen

Sam

Trent

Tyler

Zoey

* * *

**Author's Note-I'm still thinking of doing a come-back. Which eliminated contestant(s) should come back-**

**Scott and Sadie**

**Heather**

**Alejandro**

**Staci**

**Ezekiel**

**Blaineley**

**Anne Maria**

**Sierra**

**Lightning**

**Leaderboard-**

**Scott and Sadie 6**

**Heather 5**

**Anne Maria 2**

**Alejandro 2**

**Sierra 2**

**Blaineley 2**

**Lightning 1 (Automatic)**

**Ezekiel 1**

**Staci 0 (LOL)**

Peace,

Ironwood811


	13. Just Ask Her Out!

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Total Drama or the characters.**_

* * *

Chef-Last time on Total Drama: Viewers Pick, we found out that Dakota and Tyler were fake dating and trying to get their love birds back. It, surprisingly, worked! We also found out that Lightning likes making out with himself and that Katie could actually shut up for a while!

Noah-I may be small, but I can still hurt you!

Noah runs after Chef.

Chris-LOL! Anyways, Lightning got eliminated, which upset him and Justin. Will Justin finally get his wish granted, will Chef be injured by Noah, and will I ever become host again? Find out now, on Total Drama: Viewers Pick!

_theme song plays_

Chef comes back with a black eye.

Chef-Let's get down to business, the people with no votes are Cody, Bridgette, Cameron, Zoey, Leshawna, Jo, Brick, Sam, Mike, Owen, Sam, Tyler, Trent, Dawn, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Gwen, and Lindsay.

Sam-Dakota better be safe!

Dakota-Oh Sammy, you're so kind!

Cody-I hope Sierra's happy.

Cody sighs.

Sierra comes out of nowhere.

Sierra-Oh Cody, I'm proud of you no matter what!

They hug then Sierra runs back to Playa De Losers.

Tyler and Lindsay, Dawn and DJ, Harold and Leshawna, Mike and Zoey, Bridgette and Geoff, Jo and Brick, and Gwen and Trent all start making out.

Cameron-I feel awkward.

Beth-Me too!

Cameron-You look nice today Beth.

Beth blushes.

Cameron blushes.

* * *

Cameron-Okay, I have a crush on Beth.

Beth-Cameron is sooooo dreamy!

Noah-Chef got what he deserved.

Justin-ANNE MARIA! I miss YOU!

Bridgette and Geoff-...(making out)...

Sam-I really hope Dakota's safe.

Owen-I'm so ashamed of myself. I cheated on Izzy, with Staci!

Izzy-Big-O is hiding something. I know it!

Tyler-Lindsay is so hot!

Lindsay-Seriously, though, since I got smart, can Tyler please become athletic.

* * *

Chef-Also safe is Duncan, Noah, Courtney, and Beth.

Cameron-YEAH!

Beth blushes.

Cameron blushes.

Mike and Zoey whisper to Cameron.

Mike-She likes you man!

Zoey-Don't be afraid to make the first move!

Cameron-I'll ask her by the end of this week, don't worry.

Mike and Zoey-Okay.

Duncan and Courtney just make out.

Noah-Yeah, another week on this fun island!

Katie-You're with me, though!

Noah-True, but you're not safe yet.

Katie-I know.

Noah-If only they would've aired Total Drama: Redemption. You stayed way longer than Total Drama Island, and you weren't annoying anymore.

Katie-I know, but they'll air it soon, hopefully.

Chef-Also safe is B, Izzy, and Dakota!

B give a thumbs up.

Dakota-Yeah I'm safe!

Sam-Yeah!

Dakota and Sam make out. They stop, though, for a second.

Sam-Way better than playing a video game. It's so life-like!

They continue to make out.

Izzy-I know you're up to something OWEN!

Owen starts to sweat.

Owen-No, I'm not.

Izzy-I will find out. Mark my words.

Chef-So our bottom 3 is Katie, Eva, and Justin. Any last words.

Justin is about to talk.

Chef-WELL SAY THEM IN THE CONFESSIONAL!

* * *

Justin-Do you guys seriously like seeing me suffer? Bring me to Anne Maria!

Katie-I hope I'm safe.

Eva-I better win for Ezekiel!

Noah-GO KATIE!

Zoey-Eva is mean, she should go.

Courtney-I can't stand Katie. She all goody-goody.

Beth-Justin's a jerk. Didn't you guys see him in Total Drama Action?

* * *

Chef-Well the next one safe is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Eva!

Eva-For Ezekiel!

Justin-Good luck Katie, I hope you're safe.

Katie-Aww! Thank You! I hope your safe too.

Justin-I actually want to go.

Katie-Oh, then I hope you leave. No offense.

Justin-Believe me, I understand.

Katie-You're so much kinder than everyone thinks you are.

Justin-Well, the reason I was mean in Total Drama Action, is because I didn't everyone thinking I was just a pretty face. Sadly, instead of just being myself, I turned into a villain. I regret that.

Katie-Sorry.

Justin-Thanks!

Chef-STOP TALKING! The last one safe is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

neither of you!

Katie-Aww, another tiebreaker.

Justin-It's okay, I'll lose, or just quit because I WANT TO SEE ANNE MARIA! YOU HERE THAT VOTERS!

Katie-You're sounding like a villain.

Justin-Sorry.

Chef-Will Justin leave, will Katie leave, or will both? Also will Justin actually quit? And lastly, will Cameron express his true feelings for Beth? Find out next time on Total Drama: Viewers Pick!

Votes:

Duncan 1

Dakota 1

Noah 1

Beth 1

Courtney 1

B 1

Izzy 1

Eva 2

Katie 5

Justin 5

Out:

**38th Staci**

**37th Alejandro**

**36th Ezekiel**

**35th Scott**

**34th Blaineley**

**33rd Anne Maria**

**32nd Heather**

**31st Sadie**

**30th Sierra**

**29th Lightning**

Still In:

B

Beth

Brick

Bridgette

Cameron

Cody

Courtney

Dakota

Dawn

DJ

Duncan

Eva

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Izzy

Jo

Justin

Katie

Leshawna

Lindsay

Mike

Noah

Owen

Sam

Trent

Tyler

Zoey

Who you can vote for:

Justin or Katie

* * *

**Author's Note-Firstly, I would like to say that I still haven't fixed the poll problem, so its not back up and running. Secondly, I'm still thinking of doing a come-back. Which eliminated contestant(s) should come back-**

**Scott and Sadie**

**Heather**

**Alejandro**

**Staci**

**Ezekiel**

**Blaineley**

**Anne Maria**

**Sierra**

**Lightning**

**Leaderboard-**

**Scott and Sadie 8**

**Heather 6**

**Sierra 3**

**Anne Maria 2**

**Alejandro 2**

**Blaineley 2**

**Lightning 2**

**Ezekiel 1**

**Staci 0 (LOL)**

Peace,

Ironwood811


	14. An Emotional Goodbye

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Total Drama or the characters.**_

* * *

Chef-Last time on Total Drama: Viewers Pick, we found out that Noah can actually kick my a**. Also, Beth likes Cameron, and Cameron likes Beth. We also found out that Justin never wanted to be a villain. In the end, it was another tie. This time, between Katie and Justin. Will Justin actually quit? Will Katie be reunited with Sadie? Who will win the first comeback? Find out on Total Drama: Viewers Pick!

_theme song plays_

Chef-I know that you guys are probably happy that the people who were eliminated so far are mostly villains. Sadly, we had to have a comeback for the first ten contestants eliminated.

Everyone groans except for Owen, Justin, Katie, Cody, Eva, and Izzy.

Chef-So here's the first contestant out of the ten...Staci!

Staci starts to inhale like she is about to talk.

Chef-Courtney, please do you-know-what again.

Courtney-My pleasure.

Courtney duck tapes Staci's mouth.

Chef-Next is...Alejandro!

Alejandro-Hola! Happy to be back. Look at all these beautiful ladies.

All the ladies snicker.

Chef-Go away lover-latino-boy-thing. Next up is...Ezekiel!

Ezekiel-I shouldn't have been out in that tiebreaker, eh...it should have been Scott, eh.

Eva runs up to him.

Eva-I missed you

They make out.

Chef-Talking about Scott...Here's Scott!

Scott-I am not even going to talk.

Chef-Weird, anyways next out is the creepy chick, Blaineley!

Blaineley comes out sweaty.

Blaineley-Ever since I've been embarrased on TV, I have been scared of TV. I am sweating...Everyone's going to laugh at me.

Blaineley starts to cry.

Courtney-Serves you right, you b****!

Bridgette-Courtney!

Courtney-What? Its true.

Leshawna-True dat, sugar pie.

Blaineley-Please, I'm sorry.

Courtney-Oh, okay...I forgive you.

Blaineley-Gotcha! Loser!

Courtney-WHAT!

Blaineley-This is called grease.

Owen-I knew I smelled something good.

Courtney-Ladies...lets get her!

The girls all pile on Blaineley.

They get off her and she's is scared up terribly and knocked out cold.

Chris-Eh, no one cared about her.

Chef-True...next up, cured from her injuries, its Anne Maria!

Anne Maria-I shouldn't have gotten out! Its all Zoey's fault.

Zoey-I'm sorry Anne Maria. Please don't hurt me.

Anne Maria-I won't hurt you...I'll KILL you!

Anne Maria starts chasing Zoey, but Justin stops her and kisses her.

Anne Maria-Hubba Hubba!

They make out.

Chef-Next up, the original villaness, Heather!

Heather-Al!

Alejandro-Don't call me that!

Heather-Sorry babe.

Alejandro-Its okay.

They make out.

Chef-Next, good girl gone bad, then back to good again, it's Sadie!

Sadie-Hey Katie!

Katie-Hi Sadie!

Sadie-Scotty!

Scott-Finally, a decent person gets there.

Sadie-Aww! Thanks babe!

They make out.

Chef-Second to last, the stalker herself, who finally got her dream come true, its Sierra!

Sierra-Hey everyone! Hey Cody!

Cody-Hey Sierrakins!

Sierra-Aww!

Cody-Can we please not make out. I don't know why everyone else is doing it.

Sierra-I wasn't going to make out with you anyways, weirdo!

Cody-Oh, okay.

Chef-Lastly, he loves himself, and starts words with sha-, its-

Lightning-Sha-Lightning!

Chef-Okay, lets get this over with. The first one who isn't coming back, with 0 votes.

Heather-Ha, pathetic!

Chef-Its Staci!

Everyone-I expected!

Staci goes away.

Chef-With one vote, the next person out is...Ezekiel!

Ezekiel and Eva-NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Eva-I will win this for you!

Ezekiel goes away.

Chef-Next, with 2 votes, the next 2 people out are Alejandro and Blaineley!

Blaineley-WHAT! But I'm the best!

Alejandro curses in Spanish.

They both go away.

Chef-Next out, with 3 votes are Anne Maria and Lightning!

Lightning-Sha-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Anne Maria and Justin-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

They go away.

Chef-The next one out, with 5 votes is...Sierra!

Sierra-Oh well!

Sierra goes away.

Chef-I can tell you right now that there was a 10-9-9 vote!

Sadie-GASP!

Scott-Sweet!

Heather-If you guys make me stay away from Alejandro, I will sue everyone here!

Courtney-Hey! That's my line!

Heather-Whatever!

Katie-Come on Sadie!

Duncan-Go Scott, you seem cool.

Heather-Is anyone going to root for me?

Everyone-Nah!

Chris-Well the person who is going to comeback on Total Drama:Vie-

Chef punches him in the face.

Chef-MY LINE! The person coming back to the competition is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Heather!

Everyone-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo...(You get the point)!

Heather-CRAP! I want Alejandro! I quit!

Chef-Okay, I don't like you.

Heather-Sweet

Chef-I'm just kidding.

Heather-F*** you!

Chef-I could break every bone in that evil body of yours!

Sadie-Aww! Well bye guys!

Everyone-Bye!

Scott-Bye bros.

Everyone-Bye!

Scott and Sadie go away.

Heather-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Take me with you!

Chef-Get a hold of yourself sergeant!

Heather becomes quiet.

Chef-Okay, to the tiebreaker, the person leaving is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Justin-Wait! I quit!

Chef-Okay.

Katie-So, am I safe?

Chef-No, you had more votes...it was 5-1.

Noah-So their both leaving?

Chef-Yes.

Noah-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Justin-YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES SS!

Justin boards the helicopter of shame.

Noah-Bye Katie.

Katie-Bye Noah. See you in a couple months or so.

Noah-Whoa! Why that long?

Katie-Well, your so liked that you'll probably be in the top 5, 3, or even win.

Noah-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Katie-Your so silly. That's why I love you!

Noah-I love you to.

They have 3 second kiss, then hug. They walk down the dock of shame, holding hands.

They reach the end of the dock.

Katie-(crying)Bye Noah, i'm really going to miss you, my crazy bookworm.

Noah-(crying)Bye Katie, my little quirky girl. Even though your not that little.

Katie laughs while wiping away a tear.

Katie-This won't be the end. I'll see you soon.

Katie boards the helicopter of shame, and leaves.

Noah turns around, tears in his eyes, and sees that everyone, even Duncan, Heather, and Chris, are crying.

Zoey-Your a good guy Noah.

Owen-Yeah buddy, you'll see her soon.

Duncan-I'm proud of you bookworm. You got a keeper, like my Courtney.

Courtney-Oh Duncan.

Dawn-You did good Noah, you really did.

Chris-I hate to do this, but since I'm the message guy, I have to say what the viewers say. The only thing they said is that they want Noco.

Cody and Noah get mad.

Cody-I'M WITH SIERRA!

Noah-I'M WITH KATIE! YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M SICK OF THIS NOCO BULLCRAP! SCREW YOU VOTER MOTHER F******!

Cody-STOP IT NOAH, YOU'LL GET THE VIEWERS MAD.

Noah-I WANT THEM TO BE MAD BECAUSE I WANT BE WITH KATIE!

Noah kicks Cody a**.

Cody looks like he's about to die.

Cody-Please, stop Noah.

Noah-SCREW YOU CODY, ITS YOUR FAULT THAT NOCO EXISTS!

Sierra comes out of no where.

Sierra-Actually, you kissed him.

Noah pulls out a gun and shoots it in the sky.

Everyone is scared now. Sierra leaves.

Katie comes back.

Katie-Noah, No!

Noah cries.

Noah-Katie.

Noah falls down into Katie's arms.

Katie-It's alright. Everything is going to be alright.

All of a sudden, Noah wakes up.

Noah-AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cody-Woah Noah, you okay.

Cody is normal, no injuries.

Noah-Was I dreaming.

Cody-Yeah dude.

Noah-So Katie's still here?

Cody-Sorry, she left last night, remember?

Noah-Is Heather here?

Cody-Yeah.

Noah-Did Chris say he was the message guy?

Cody-Ummm-no?

Noah-So he didn't ask about Noco?

Cody-No?

Noah-Oh, well okay. I'm gonna go back to sleep.

Cody-Okay.

After a while, Cody hears Noah snore.

Cody talks to himself.

Cody-I love Sierra. What's Noco?

Cody's eyes crack open.

Cody-Me and Noah!

Cody smiles.

Cody-That would actually be kind of fun!

Cody falls asleep.

Chef-So, does Cody like Sierra or Noah? Does Noah really feel that way about Noco? When will Cameron ask Beth out? Find out next time on Total Drama: Viewers Pick!

Votes:

Justin 1 (Quit)

Katie 5

Out:

**38th Staci**

**37th Alejandro**

**36th Ezekiel**

**35th Scott**

**34th Blaineley **

**33rd Anne Maria (Quit)**

**32nd Heather (Comes Back)**

**32nd Sadie**

**31st Sierra**

**30th Lightning**

**29th Justin (Quit)**

**28th Katie**

Still In:

B

Beth

Brick

Bridgette

Cameron

Cody

Courtney

Dakota

Dawn

DJ

Duncan

Eva

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Heather

Izzy

Jo

Leshawna

Lindsay

Mike

Noah

Owen

Sam

Trent

Tyler

Zoey

* * *

1st AUTHORS NOTE:

So I finally gave you Noco lovers a little bit of it. I hate the couple, though. Go Notie! I also hope that you thought that the Notie moment before Katie left was romantic.

* * *

2nd AUTHORS NOTE:

The reason why that next to Anne Maria's name, she quit is because she had to...not because she wanted to. Also, the reason I made Justin quit is because, I really can't write that much for him. He never really had a story line. Not even on a fanfic that I've read. Plus, who doesn't want to see AnneJustin together again.

* * *

Peace,

Ironwood811


	15. Comeback Failure

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Total Drama or the characters.**_

* * *

Chef-Last time on Total Drama: Viewers Pick, we found out that Heather won the comeback...seriously voters, you couldn't have chosen a normal person like Sierra, Sadie, Scott, or even Ezekiel. Also, Beth likes Cameron, and Cameron likes Beth, but Cameron still hasn't asked her out. Then, we had the tiebreaker results. It turns out that since Anne Maria wasn't coming back, Justin quit. Also, Katie gets to leave too, because she got the most votes. And lastly, Noah had this weird dream about getting mad about Noco, and almost killing Cody and Sierra. Will Heather stay for at least more than a week? Will Cameron ask Beth out? And will we ever hear from Jo and Brick again? Find out on this episode of Total Drama: Viewers Pick!

_theme song plays_

Chef-The people with no vo-

Bear comes in and scratches Brick like crazy.

Jo-Brick, no!

* * *

Bear-He smelled good.

Brick-Help!

Jo-No Brick (cries, then looks up and laughs evilly) Like I care about Brick-for-Brains. Its fake, and when its the right time, I would crush him. I have a boyfriend. His name is Lightning.

Dawn-Brick's in danger. Not just from the bear, but from a contestant, I just can't who yet.

DJ-Dawn told me that Brick's in danger. I stick up for people who wet their pants, because I used to. Don't show this! Please!

Eva-(Looks at Camera film) ROFL, DJ wets his pants. (Eva stops laughing, then looks serious.) Think Eva, people don't like you that much. So, you have to do something heroic. Maybe if I help Dawn and DJ find out who's hurting Brick, then I could stay here maybe a little longer. People, if your seeing this, I got over my anger management, I am kind now. I promise.

* * *

Chef-That was random. Anyways, the people with no votes are Dawn, DJ, Bridgette, Geoff, Lindsay, Tyler, Harold, Leshawna, Izzy, Owen, Trent, Dakota, and Cameron.

Everyone-That's it!

Chef-Yep! Lets face it. Other than Heather, Eva, Duncan, Courtney, and Jo, everyone is nice here, so maybe the viewers are having a hard time choosing. Plus, Duncan, Courtney, Jo, and Eva have been, surprisingly, nice.

Courtney-Hey! I was always nice.

Leshawna-Sorry sugar, but no you weren't.

Harold-Yeah, remember how bossy you were during the talent show, and that was before Duncan cheated on you with Izzy.

Courtney-He cheated on me with Gwen.

Harold-Oh, you didn't find out about Dizzy?

Courtney-What is Dizzy? (looking red)

Duncan-That never happened. I promise.

Courtney-You perv, were through! Also, Izzy, you better run cause I'm way more psychotic then you when I'm mad.

Gwen-But Izzy has been psychotic her whole life.

Izzy-True dat Gwennie!

Courtney-Better start running!

Izzy-I-I-I-I-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Courtney-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

They run away from the scene.

* * *

Leshawna-Harold, that wasn't true. What are you doing?

Gwen-Duncan never dated Izzy, but I do like the couple name Dizzy. Sadly, for her, its not as good as Gwent.

Duncan-Harold, you b******!

Izzy-E-Scope don't even like Duncan, E-Scope like Big-O!

Courtney-I know they never dated, because I'm a C-I-T, I know everything.

Jo-(Heard the last part of last confessional) More like B-I-T-C-H. Anyways, I love how this is going. I put honey on my fake-honey last night when he was sleeping. He will pay for being such an idiot.

Harold-This is so funny. I hate Duncan, so I get his girlfriend to break up with him, and she'll kill Izzy. I never really liked her. Sadly, my luscious Leshawna looked like she knew exactly what I was doing.

* * *

Courtney and Izzy comes back, surprisingly, unscathed.

Courtney whispers into Duncan's ear.

Courtney-Harold trying to still make you pay for being a jerk to him. I know that was a lie. Izzy knows too. I'm now going to tell the world.

Duncan-Okay Princess. I'm happy his plans backfired.

Courtney-Attention everyone! I know that Harold was lying about Dizzy. I know why he did it to, he still wants to get back at Duncan for being such a jerk to him.

Harold-Not true.

Leshawna-HAROLD!

Harold-Okay, I did it. You caught me.

Leshawna-I thought you were finished acting like a kid, but obviously your not. Goodbye Harold, were through.

Harold-Please Leshawna. Take me back.

Leshawna-No!

Harold-Will anyone help me.

Owen comes up to him.

Harold-Thank O-

Owen spits in his face.

Harold-What the heck.

Owen-You tried to hurt my Izzy. Sicko!

Chef-Ahem! Back to the show. The people with one vote, therefore safe is Sam...

Dakota-Eeeh!

They kiss, then talk to each other.

Chef-Gwen!

Trent-Yeah!

Gwen-Sweet!

Chef-Zoey!

Zoey-I hope Mike's safe. I'm shocked he got any votes.

Cameron-Me too.

Chef-Also safe is Cody.

Cody-For Sierra!

Eva-That's my line.

Cody-Sorry. Don't hurt me.

Eva-Why would I hurt you. Your my friend.

Everyone-GASP!

Eva-I want to be friends with all of you guys. I don't have anger management issues anymore.

Everyone-GASP!

Bridgette-I'll be the first to say that I'm happy that your my friend Eva.

Everyone, except Heather-Your my friend Eva.

Eva-Thanks!

Heather-Pathetic. Just get this over with. I'm the most hated contestant here. Its obvious. I'm going. I just want to see Al!

Out of no where, everyone hears a scream.

Alejandro-IT'S ALEJANDRO!

Heather-Sorry, geez, I want to see Alejandro!

Chef-Shut up girl. Anyways, also safe is Beth.

Jo-She's worthless, and no one cares if she's here or not.

Brick-What's up with you lately.

Jo-Nothing.

Lindsay-I care about her. She's my BFF.

Heather-She was my minion.

Duncan-She was in the finale with me. I respect her.

Tyler-I like anyone who's friends with Lindsay.

Zoey-She's nice, unlike you Jo.

Mike-I agree.

Cameron-She deserves to be here because I love her.

Everyone-GASP!

* * *

Mike-Oh my...

Zoey-God. He actually...

Dawn-said that to...

DJ-Beth! They do...

Gwen-make a good...

Trent-couple, though. I'm...

Leshawna-proud of...

Dakota-you, little...

Sam-Man.

Tyler-This is sweet.

Lindsay-My BFF has a boyfriend...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! I may be smart, but I can still be girly.

Duncan-Its about time he said it.

Courtney-Aww! How...

Bridgette-Romantic!

Jo-I'm gonna kill pipsqueak for saying that.

Brick-Jo's being a jerk.

Eva-Its Jo who's hurting Brick. I have to tell Dawn and DJ!

Beth-(blushing)

Cameron-(blushing) Did I just say that?

* * *

Beth-I love you too, my little Cammybear!

Everyone, accept Jo and Heather-Aww!

Chef is crying and has a box of tissues.

Chef-That was beautiful. I'm so happy that, Chris, you can host the rest of this show.

Chris-Really Cheffy-Weffy?

Chef-No, you perv! Next person safe is Brick, Mike, and Duncan.

Courtney, Zoey, and Jo-Woo hoo.

Then Jo whispers to herself.

Jo-Dang it!

Eva-I heard that!

Jo-You heard what?

Eva-I'm going to tell everyone your little secret about Brick.

Quick Author's Note-I love the Jo-Eva rivalry!

Jo-You better not.

Eva-I'm going to right now.

Jo-NOOOOOOOOOO!

Eva-Attention! Dawn, DJ, I have news for you. I overheard you saying that Brick's in danger. I found out who is doing stuff to hurt Brick.

Dawn-Who is it?

Eva-It's Jo.

Everyone, especially Brick-GASP!

Jo-Not true!

Eva-She doesn't love Brick. Dawn, do that thing where you can tell if she's lying or not.

Jo starts to sweat.

Jo-I'll say it because its true.

Jo walks up to Dawn.

Jo-I love Brick.

Eva-So is she lying Dawn.

Dawn-Hmmmm. Got it! Sadly, she is lying.

Brick-That's it! Were through!

Jo-I don't even like you. Me and Lightning are a couple.

Everyone-GASP!

Izzy-Izzy MAD!

Heather-I like you Jo!

Jo-I hate you!

Harold-Well, at least Heather and Jo will be eliminated before me.

Jo and Heather-Jerk. Stop Talking. Stop Copying Me. Oooh I Hate You!

Chef-Back to the votes, B, Noah, and much as it pains me to say it, Jo you guys are safe.

Noah-I will win this for Katie!

Eva-My line!

B gives a thumbs up (why do you guys not like him?)

Jo-More torture for Brick-for-Brains.

Heather-I really like this girl.

Jo-Shut up!

Courtney-We won't let you hurt him. He's innocent, your guilty.

Jo-Shut up Miss B-I-T-C-H!

Courtney-Duncan?

Duncan-Yeah Princess?

Courtney-Can I take a knife from your knife collection.

Duncan smirks.

Duncan-My pleasure.

Next thing you know, Courtney is chasing Jo with a machete.

Chef-So were down to the bottom 3. We have Courtney.

Duncan-Not going to be her.

Chef-We have Eva.

Eva-I hope not.

Chef-And we have Heather.

Everyone, except Heather, Jo, and Courtney-Bye Heather!

Heather-Losers!

Chef-The first person safe is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Heather!

Everyone-What?

Heather-Sweet!

Chef-GOTCHA! Eva is actually safe.

Eva-Sweet. For Ezekiel!

Courtney and Jo come back. Jo is bleeding by her foot.

Duncan-Where's the machete?

Jo-Miss BITCH dropped it and it ripped into the back of my foot.

Courtney-So sadly, me and Jo made a run for it.

Jo-Halfway, from us running, some shark name Fang just ate it.

Scott comes out of nowhere.

Scott-I hope it tears him to shreds!

Scott leaves.

Chef-Awkward!

Courtney-Anyways, I'm sorry I lost it Duncan.

Duncan-Its okay, its replaceable. Good thing it didn't hit you because your irreplaceable.

Bridgette, Dawn, Zoey, Lindsay, and Beth-Aww!

Jo-She's worthless. Lets have Heather stay and her leave.

Chef-Well lets find out right now who's leaving. The person who is leaving right now is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Heather.

Heather-Woo hoo! I'm coming Alejandro!

Chef-Wait, the producer is telling me, that since you came back for one episode, we are just going to say that you were a guest, and that there was no elimination. This means that you will not be 27th, you'll be 32nd again.

Heather-Don't care. Now like I said before, I'm coming Alejandro.

The helicopter of shame leaves with Heather in it.

Chef-Is Jo in jeopardy? Is Harold in jeopardy? Is Eva actually nice? How will Leshawna be without a man next to her? Will we ever have another comeback, because that one was a fail? And will Cameron and Beth be a good couple and live happily ever after, or will they be a terrible couple, fighting all the time? Find out next time on Total Drama: Viewers Pick!

Votes:

Sam 1

Gwen 1

Zoey 1

Cody 1

Beth 1

Brick 1

Mike 2

Duncan 2

B 3

Jo 3

Noah 3

Eva 4

Courtney 4

**Heather 8**

Out:

**38th Staci**

**37th Alejandro**

**36th Ezekiel**

**35th Scott**

**34th Blaineley **

**33rd Anne Maria (Quit)**

**32nd Heather (Comes back as guest)**

**31st Sadie**

**30th Sierra**

**29th Lightning**

**28th Justin (Quit)**

**27th Katie**

**Non-elimination this episode.**

Still In:

B

Beth

Brick

Bridgette

Cameron

Cody

Courtney

Dakota

Dawn

DJ

Duncan

Eva

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Heather

Izzy

Jo

Leshawna

Lindsay

Mike

Noah

Owen

Sam

Trent

Tyler

Zoey

Peace,

Ironwood811


End file.
